CAROLINE ou le bonheur d'avoir une fille
by LadyBisounours
Summary: Pourquoi est-ce que Kate prend-elle des vacances au beau milieu d'un enquête ? Qui est cette nouvelle amie d'Alexis ? C'est quand la jeune fille de passage à New York disparait que des gros secrets remontent à la surface. Se pourrait-il que... ?
1. Chapter 1

Avis à ceux qui viennent voir si c'est vrai (ceux qui ne comprennent pas : vous êtes autorisé à zipper ce paragraphe) : Que faire à part un grand sourire d'excuse ? =D Voilà. Bon, ben maintenant que vous êtes là... Lisez et reviewez ! (Pas forcément dans cet ordre...)

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme c'est les vacances, je vous poste à peu près tout ce que j''ai en réserve (je blague, je suis quand même pas complètement à sec =D - sourire jaune), histoire de faire ma BA du jour... C'est pas vrai, en réalité c'est pour avoir plus de place dans ma carte mémoire, mais chuuut ! On va faire comme si j'étais gentille.

J'espère juste que tout le monde s'est pas barré en vacances et que je vais pas avoir genre 5 visites, dont 3 de moteurs de recherches. C'est méchant pour ceux qui sont pas en vacances, hein ! Bon, on peut pas être gentille tout le temps. Une petite pensée quand même à ceux qui doivent _travailler_ (ce mot ça fait des plombes que je l'entends mais je suis pas certaine d'en avoir bien saisit le sens xD). Je sais, c'est dur.

Comme je m'en vais très loin demain parce-que -c'est vrai que y'a pas de tiret à ''parce-que'' ?- je suis en VACANCES et que c'est les VACANCES et que je suis happy d'être en VACANCES, eh bien vous allez pas me revoir avant un bout de temps. Mais quand même, sachez que si d'ici trois ans j'ai rien posté de neuf (je me laisse une petite marge pour écrire; huh-huh) c'est qu'il m'est arrivé un truc pas très souhaitable et que voilà. Je vous laisse deviner la suite. Mais faut rester positif, hein ! -_-'

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, faut croire que, en effet, y'a pas l'air d'avoir de tiret à ''parce que''. Grande désillusion. Je suis vraiment déçue, là. Bon, je me coucherai moins bête ce soir ! (Comme aimait le dire notre cher combattant de la Première Guerre Mondiale...)

Sachez que je n'ai pas fait copié-collé de cette introduction dans toutes les fanfic's que j'ai postées aujourd'hui. Vous allez qu'à aller vérifier. C'est vrai.

Bon, alors je vous présente **CAROLINE-ou le bonheur d'avoir une fille** , qui devrait être gentil-gentil... ou pas, mouhahahaha -je recopie quelqu'un, là- !

Bonne lecture à tous !  
LadyBisounours

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **(ndla : moi maintenant je mets les numéros des chapitres en gras et au milieu ! -_-')

Dans un appartement silencieux de New York, un après-midi où le soleil cognait contre les vitres, une clé tourna dans la serrure et une petite voix se fit entendre.

- Maman ?

Seul le bruit étouffé des voitures qui bouchonnaient devant l'immeuble lui répondit. La jeune fille qui avait parlé soupira et referma la porte avant de lâcher les clés sur le buffet qui la bordait.

- Maman !

Faussement agacée, elle laissa la valise à roulettes qu'elle traînait derrière elle dans le hall et retira ses chaussures.

- Je sais que je regarde trop de séries policières, mais en général quand ça commence comme ça, la fille finit par découvrir sa mère dans une marre de sang, planquée derrière son lit…

Elle fit glisser son sac à main au sol et se rendit à la cuisine après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas le cadavre de sa mère abandonné dans l'appartement. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et consulta ses messages sur son cellulaire.

- Maman, mamie demande si tu viens à la réunion parents-profs la semaine prochaine ! s'écria-t-elle avant rouler des yeux et de reprendre : Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à me faire interner à l'hosto. Tu… tu as conscience que je t'ai parlée alors que tu n'étais pas là ? Et… et que je continue ?

Elle mit son verre dans le lave-vaisselle et s'essuya les mains, puis retira sa veste et enfila une paire de ballerines.

- Tu me manques… souffla-t-elle.

Elle releva soudainement la tête, se ressaisit, attrapa un papier pour laisser un mot à sa mère et lui dire qu'elle ne rentrerait pas trop tard, et quitta l'appartement. Une fois sur le trottoir, elle inspira profondément avant de marcher au hasard des rues. Son portable sonna, la faisant tressaillir, et espérant que c'était sa mère, elle décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Hey, ça va ?

Son enthousiasme retomba.

- Super, lâcha-t-elle.

- Il paraît que tu es de retour au bercail ?

Un sourire inonda son visage.

- Ouaip. New York… Une semaine. Un peu plus, si j'arrive à convaincre ma maternelle…

- Hé, reprit son interlocuteur, n'oublie pas qu'on a un contrôle super important la semaine prochaine !

- Je suis à New York, Marc, répliqua-t-elle. Chez ma mère. Je m'en fous royalement, de ton contrôle.

- Pigé, la rassura-t-il. Profite bien, alors.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-elle en décortiquant soigneusement la vitrine d'un magasin devant lequel elle passait.

- Et révise ! asséna Marc.

- C'est ça, grogna-t-elle. A plus.

- Salut !

Elle raccrocha, heureuse qu'il l'ait appelée. Il savait qu'elle appréciait qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle était soutenue. Que là-bas, elle avait des amis, même si ici elle était seule. Elle continua de se promener, ses boucles foncée battant le rythme de ses pas le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et s'arrêta devant un lycée. Il était très différent de celui qu'elle fréquentait. Elle se tourna vers une jeune fille rousse qui cherchait quelque chose dans son sac, à quelques pas d'elle. Décidant de tester sa sociabilité, elle s'approcha et ouvrit la bouche :

- C'est ton lycée ?

La jeune fille rousse leva les yeux vers elle et sourit.

- Oui. Tu es nouvelle ?

Elle secoua la tête et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Non. J'habite à Atlanta. Je suis à l'Atlanta city school district.

- Ah. Il est bien ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est un lycée.

La jeune rousse sourit.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Caroline. Ça fait cliché, je sais. Ma mère est fan…

Elle se tourna vers la rousse.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Alexis.

- C'est un prénom de garçon ! s'écria Caroline.

- C'est mixte, répliqua Alexis.

- Je ne savais pas. J'aurais bien aimé m'appeler Alexis.

Elles se sourirent et se mirent à marcher sur le trottoir. Au fur et à mesure de leur discussion, elles se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas une amitié factice qui naissait entre elles. Aucun de leur propos n'était forcé, elles parlaient librement et se rapprochèrent.

- Tu viens chez moi ? proposa Alexis.

- Je ne sais pas…soupira Caroline. Ma mère va sûrement bientôt rentrer du travail, et…

- Ta mère travaille ici ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je croyais que tu habitais à Atlanta…

- C'est une histoire compliquée.

L'adolescente rousse hocha la tête, comprenant et respectant son amie.

- On se voit demain ?

- Ça marche ! acquiesça la jeune brune. Tu sais quoi, je vais aller voir si ma mère travaille encore. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle m'ait oubliée…

- Tu es sérieuse ? demanda Alexis, interloquée.

- Mais non, pour ça je n'ai vraiment pas de soucis à me faire ! Tu viens avec moi ?

- Je ne veux pas gêner…

- Tu viens ! s'écria Caroline en l'attrapant par le bras.

Elle coururent comme deux gamines pendant une dizaine de minutes et s'arrêtèrent, à bout de force, devant le commissariat de police.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit là, hésita-t-elle. Maman ne m'y a emmené qu'une fois, et c'était il y a très longtemps...

- On demandera à l'accueil, proposa Alexis.

Mais Caroline secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Hyper concentrée, prête à s'évanouir, elle resta dans cette posture quelques instants avant de se redresser et de se décrisper. Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille rousse.

- C'est bon, je connais le chemin.

- Tu… as vu ça en fermant les yeux ?

- Tout ce qui concerne ma mère me hante, expliqua-t-elle. Une sort d'hypermnésie ciblée. C'est pas franchement utile.

Alexis hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils.

- Par ''c'était il y a très longtemps'', tu voulais dire combien de temps ?

Caroline haussa les épaules.

- Je n'étais pas née.

Alexis s'étouffa, et elle rengorgea un sourire goguenard.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais non. Tu viens ?

Elles pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, et la jeune policière qui tenait l'accueil les laissa entrer sans rien dire.

- Bizarre, souffla la jeune brune lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur elles. Ce n'est pas plus sécurisé que ça ?

Alexis haussa les épaules.

- Elle me connait. Mon père ''travaille'' ici.

- C'est vrai ? Il est flic ?

- Non, écrivain. Ce commissariat est la source de son inspiration.

- Peut-être qu'ils se connaissent ! s'enthousiasma Caroline en appuyant sur un des boutons, sans la moindre hésitation.

- Ça m'étonnerait, répliqua-t-elle en grimaçant. Il reste toujours avec la même équipe.

Elle sourirent. Caroline tirailla le bas de son débardeur. Alexis paraissait tout à fait détendue.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas inquiète, répliqua la brune un peu violemment.

La rousse lui posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et les deux jeunes filles progressèrent timidement à l'intérieur de la salle. Un homme qui semblait dans un état de colère intense se précipita vers elles.

- Alexis, tu tombes bien. On rentre…

- Oh. Papa, je te présente Caroline. Caro, mon père, dit-elle en les désignant chacun leur tour.

Caroline sourit, et Rick se força à faire de même avant d'appeler l'ascenseur d'un coup de poing rageur sur le bouton.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Alexis.

- Elle est bizarre en ce moment. Je suis sûr qu'elle a quelqu'un…

Il grinça des dents et la jeune fille brune lança un regard rempli d'interrogation à son amie.

- Une femme dont il est fou amoureux depuis le premier regard, soupira-t-elle, et Caroline sourit.

- Bonne chance !

- Merci, grogna l'écrivain avant de s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle.

Alexis le suivit et la jeune fille, après avoir jeté un long regard circulaire à la pièce, y pénétra à son tour.

- Ma mère n'est pas là, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai dû me tromper d'étage.

- Hypermnésie, hein, railla Alexis.

- Je te jure que je me rappelle d'un tas de choses qui la concernent dont je ne devrait pas me souvenir, assura-t-elle.

- C'est toi qui a posé le diagnostique ?

- Mais non, répliqua-t-elle. Internet m'a aidée.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et finirent par se tourner vers l'écrivain morose.

- Votre fille m'a dit que vous écriviez des livres…

- Je suis Richard Castle, se présenta-t-il.

- Oh ! Ma mère vous idole.

- Tiens tiens, marmonna Alexis, Je récapitule. Elle travaille ici, elle aime tes livres… Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que ce soit…

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! rugit Castle.

Les deux filles se terrèrent au fond de la cabine, et Caroline se prépara à rompre le silence :

- 'Lexis ?

- Mmh ?

- Elle est brune ?

- … Oui.

- Elle a les cheveux courts ?

- Non.

- Alors c'est pas ma mère ! conclut la jeune fille.

- De toute façon, elle n'a pas d'enfant, ajouta Alexis.

Caroline se pencha vers son oreille.

- Dommage. Ça m'aurait plut d'être ta demie-sœur !

- Moi aussi…

Ils se séparèrent au bas de l'immeuble, les deux adolescentes confirmèrent leur rendez-vous du lendemain et Caroline retourna chez elle.

* * *

Je m'étais pas rendue compte que ce chapitre était si court. Bon. On dira que c'était le prologue. _Mais ça va paaas ! T'as mis en gras et au milieu que c'était le premier chapitre !_

Et c'est là le moment tant attendu où je vous parle du bout... NOOON ! Trahison ! Complot ! Le bouton review, MON bouton review n'est plus ! Roh punaise; j'avais encore plein de blague nulles à faire, et il s'est lâchement barré ! Lui aussi il est parti. Tout le monde est parti. Oui mais non, bordel, pas le bouton review ! Il était design, il était classe, il était... utile...

Bon, son remplaçant est pas _si_ nul que ça, hein. (Positivons à mooort...) Je dirais même qu'il est mieux. Ben ouais, on diminue par deux le nombre de clic pour poster une review. On passe de deux à un. On divise par deux le temps que l'on met ! C'est fou ! Profitez-en ! C'est une occasion en or, à ne pas louper. Qui sait, vu ce qu'ils ont fait au bouton review, peut-être que dans dix jours, pffuit, on multiplieras tout par trois.

Sérieusement, personne n'a plus d'excuses, là. Même si c'est juste un POINT, ça fait toujours plaisir ! (Haan je vais avoir les boules si je me mets à recevoir des reviews qui sont, en tout et pour tout, ''.'' xD)

Allez les gens !  
Positivez avec moi !  
Testez ce nouveau bouton !

Et pour info je fais du copier-coller parce qu'il est presque minuit et que j'ai plus d'inspi !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les petits amis ! *sors prudemment, très prudemment de son trou*

Pas de lancer général de tomates pourries pour célébrer ce chapitre qui a mis quoi, aout-septembre-octobre-novembre, quasi 4 mois à venir ? Chouette x)

Bon, logiquement vous avez oublié tout le début -logiquement, hein, sauf si vous avez une super mémoire comme Lexie dans Grey's Anatomy :3- bref. Je fais de gros efforts pour ne pas faire des phrases de trois mètres de long qui mélangent cinq sujets avec des tirets/paranthèses/etc, et dont la conséquence première est que tout le monde se retrouve plumé (= vous avez vu comme c'est nul le correcteur automatique ? A la base j'avais écrit ''perdu''. Mais bon, si vous voulez être plumés…) dans une marre d'incompréhension (par exemple, dans la phrase précédente, j'aurais pu continuer sur le fait que j'ai une mémoire merdique, puis sur le fait que ça me rappelle qu'il faut que je révise mon interro d'Anglais, et que comme disait mon prof d'Allemand de 6ème… Vous avez saisi l'idée de la phrase géante dans laquelle on se perd (autre exemple rajouté après-coup (ben oui, je me relis ! ) le truc du correcteur automatique - vous pigez pourquoi je me relis ? Sinon, je serais passée pour une folle qui veut plumer ses lecteurs dans, je cite ''une marre d'incompréhension générale (cherchez pas le ''générale'', je l'ai rajouté à l'instant pour pas que ça fasse trop ''copier-coller'' ou ''répétition''. Les profs de français, ils n'aiment pas les répétitions. C'est comme ma prof de Français de 6ème qui**…)-)?** Il parait que je gère dans ce domaine. Mais je me soigne.*sourire du genre ''Nespresso What Else :DD*)

Bref. (D'où les ''brefs''. Ça m'aide à me recentrer.) Maintenant, regardez bien ce qui est gras…sseyé ? Grasseyé, ça se dit pas, hein ? Quand on surligne, on dit ''surligné'', et quand on met en gras, on dit quoi ? Bref (encore un), regardez ce qui est mis en gras. VOILÀ pourquoi c'est pas bien de faire des phrases à rallonge ! Après, on se retrouve avec plein de signes côte à côte, et on se dit : «?».

_C'est bon, ma petite, tout le monde a bien compris la saloperie que sont ces phrases. Abrège._

Ok.

Revenons donc au commencement. (Mais non, pas le commencement début-début, le commencement d'après… -_-')

Je disais qu'après ces longs mois d'attente, vous avez oublié ce qui c'était passé ''previously'' (j'ignore si ça s'écrit comme ça, mais bon… j'ai interro d'Anglais très très soon !), allez relire le chapitre un ! Ouais ! Et laissez une petite review ! Ouaiis !

Y'a toujours ce truc qui fait qu'on a le droit à un seul commentaire sur chaque chapitre ? Bon, dans le doute, balanceeeeeez touuuut !

Promis, je me fais interner bientôt. En fait, je crois que c'est l'effet vacances. Ouais, parce-que je suis［enfin ］en vacances, yahooou ! Plus pour longtemps, ok, mais bon, gâchez pas ma joie !

Sur ce, voilà ce chapitre taaaant attendu *frime un coup, se prend les pieds dans la poubelle, se viande un bon coup* x)

En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Naaaaaan attendez ! J'ai oublié un truc ! Merci, un grand Merci (avec un M majuscule =D) à tout ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent, parce-que vraiment, ça m'a fait super plaisir ;P Et merci aussi à **adrian009**, parce-que tu m'as peut-être pas ramenée à la vie, mais au moins à la réalité ;) Une ovation, sans lui ce chapitre ne serait pas là ! (Maintenant je me mets à '_'J'irai te chercher dans les entrailles de la Mort''_ ! Il est un peu glauque ce titre, non ? )

Bon, voilà ledit chapitre, et on va faire à l'instant un trèèèès léger retour en arrière pour comprendre -essayer de comprendre- ce qui c'est passé entre K et R. Vous êtes déjà largué ? Relisez le chapitre d'avant, je vous dit :P

* * *

« Vous serez sages pendant mon absence ?

- On essayera de ne pas faire trop de bêtises, Maman. »

Kate tourna la tête vers Esposito, réprimant en sourire. Mais une pseudo-vague de culpabilité la submergea de nouveau.

« Je ne plaisante pas, répliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'absenter pendant une enquête…

- C'est prévu depuis un millier d'année, fit remarquer Ryan en arrivant à leur niveau.

- Deux mois, corrigea la jeune femme.

- C'est beaucoup. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que nous serions en pleine… »

Son regard se plongea dans le tableau blanc.

«… mission pour sauver l'humanité. »

Javier lança un sourire narquois à son collègue, qui rougis aussitôt sous sa remarque ironique :

« On dirait Castle. »

Beckett lâcha sa lèvre inférieur qu'elle mordillait depuis dix bonnes minutes et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

« En parlant de lui, quelqu'un sait où il est passé ?

- Il ne s'est pas pointé aujourd'hui, répondit Kevin. »

Katherine soupira.

« Il me semble qu'il avait une première, hier soir, dit Esposito.

- Ah bon ? »

Et Kate lui en voulut de ne pas le lui avoir dit. Il aurait dû, non ? Elle avait quand même en certain rôle dans sa carrière d'écrivain… non ? Elle était sa muse. Il aurait dû lui dire. Et puis, ils se parlaient, ils n'étaient pas en manque de communication ! Ils étaient amis. N'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce-qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de cette soirée ? Ce n'était pas qu'elle aurait aimé y aller, non, mais… Elle se sentit trahie. Consciente que sa réaction était légèrement exagérée, elle se força à changer de sujet.

« Bon, les gars, je veux un debriefing complet à mon retour, prévint-elle.

- Pas de soucis. L'affaire sera classée et le mec derrière les barreaux, se vanta Ryan en frappant dans la paume ouverte de son coéquipier.

- Vous me paraissez bien sûrs de vous, les enfants, se moqua la policière.

- Vous nous prenez pour des incapables ?

- Du tout, répondit-elle du tac au tac. »

Au même moment, l'écrivain pénétra dans les locaux, cherchant ses amis du regard. Il les aperçus et se dirigea vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Beckett l'ignora consciencieusement avant de poursuivre :

« Contentez-vous d'être sages et de ne pas chercher des poux à… »

Elle baissa la voix.

« G-A-T-E-S. Et tout se passera bien.

- Vous n'êtes pas irremplaçable, ricana insolemment Ryan. »

Elle lui adressa un regard incendiaire.

« Oui, Chef, s'empressa-t'il de rectifier.

- Détendez-vous et profitez, lui conseilla Esposito en posant une main sur son épaule. On ne fera pas flamber le commissariat en votre absence.

- Qui part ? intervint Castle en arrivant à leur hauteur. »

Javier désigna le lieutenant de police qui semblait absorbée dans la contemplation du mur d'un léger signe du menton, et Richard sonda son amie du regard avant de protester :

« Vous auriez pu me faire part de vos projets…

- Et vous des vôtres, rétorqua Kate sur le champs en relevant immédiatement la tête.

- Des miens ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre. »

La jeune femme le regarda d'un œil noir et jeta un coup d'œil insistant à sa montre.

« C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez ? »

Il était plus de seize heure.

« Des bouchons, mentit Castle, ses deux éternels cafés à la main.

- C'est ça, grogna la jeune femme. Je suppose surtout que vous avez eu du mal à vous lever.

- C'était bien ? intervint Esposito.»

Castle plissa des yeux, tentant d'organiser ses pensées. Bon. A vue de nez, Esposito et Ryan avait légèrement balancé à Beckett son emploi du temps de la soirée précédente. Et alors ? Elle n'était pas sa mère ! Elle n'était pas sa femme non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû faire ? L'inviter ? Elle détestait ce genre de soirées. Et puis elle n'avait de cesse de repousser ses avances. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui taper une crise de jalousie au beau milieu du commissariat !

Et puis il comprit. Il fabulait. Il prenait ses désires pour des réalités. Ce n'était pas une crise de possession, elle faisait juste remarquer le fait qu'il était en retard. Plus de seize heures… _Très_ en retard. Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuses qui ricocha sur elle comme un galet sur la surface de verre d'un lac, et il se tourna vers Javier.

« Sans plus. »

Kevin réagit au quart de tour :

« Oh, allez Bro ! Raconte ! Ça ne peut pas être ''sans plus'' quand il s'agit d'une première de Richard Castle !

- Du _grand_ Richard Castle, renchérit Esposito. »

Remarquant sa muse qui le contournait en ignorant avec une pointe de dédain son café pour aller s'en chercher un en salle de repos, Rick leur promit rapidement de leur raconter sa soirée plus tard avant de se lancer à sa poursuite, abandonnant les deux gobelets sur le premier bureau qu'il rencontra.

_Le lendemain matin 4:00_

Un bruit sourd réveilla Alexis Castle en sursaut. Elle repoussa avec difficulté les couvertures qui manquaient de l'étouffer et lança un regard hagard autour d'elle. Il était à peine quatre heures. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était réveillée ? Le bruit lui revint en mémoire et elle se leva, le cœur battant. A l'étage, tout était éteint. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et aperçut une lueur, qui provenait du bureau de son père. Son père… Ça expliquait tout.

« Papa, ça va ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle descendit les marches prudemment, son regard balayant l'appartement. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Tout était calme, presque désertique. Elle s'approcha de la porte de l'antre de l'écrivain, et hésita une fraction de seconde avant de frapper. Richard l'invita à entrer d'une voix rauque. En frissonnant malgré elle, elle poussa le battant de la porte et pénétra dans la petite pièce.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. »

Il semblait aller bien. Un peu fatigué, certes, et pas tout à fait opérationnel, mais en parfaite santé…

Alexis regarda le verre qui trônait sur le bureau d'un mauvais œil.

…Bon, et un peu alcoolisé, aussi.

« Ça va, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai voulu écrire un peu… »

Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher, et il l'attira contre lui lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

« En vain ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille. »

Elle avait beau avoir confiance en son père et en ses talents d'écrivain, et savoir qu'il avait retrouvé l'inspiration depuis qu'il côtoyait Beckett, elle appréhendait toujours le jour où il se retrouverait encore une fois à court d'idées. Démuni devant une feuille blanche.

« Non… Pas en vain, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. »

Mais il la relâcha, et un soupir découragé apparut sur son visage.

« J'ai écrit… »

Il se pencha vers l'écran, et compta mentalement pendant quelques instants.

«… dix-huit mots, compléta-t-il. Dix-huit mots… »

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Dix-huit mots, ça fait à peine deux phrases, déclara-t-il. C'est… déprimant. »

Il avait prit un air songeur.

« Oui… déprimant, répéta-t-il à mi-voix. »

Alexis soupira et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle s'accouda sur le bureau et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu sais que tu as de beaux yeux ? réalisa subitement l'écrivain.

- Ouais, c'est grâce à Maman, lâcha négligemment l'adolescente. »

Ils se sourirent et Richard lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le silence retomba dans la pièce, comme enveloppant chacun d'entre eux deux d'un emballage cotonneux. Alexis mit quelques minutes avant de se décider à rompre ce calme.

« C'est… C'est Beckett, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne désignait rien en particulier. Juste l'insomnie de l'homme qui était son père, et la rage glaçante qui avait peu à peu cessé de l'étrangler au cours de la soirée. Castle fut prit de court.

« Oh, je… Si tu fais allusion à la… scène… dans l'ascenseur, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi, j'ai…

- Ce n'est rien, l'interrompit-elle précipitamment en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et se replongea dans ses pensées, regardant par la fenêtre.

« Elle prend des vacances, reprit-il. »

Sa fille hocha subrepticement la tête avant de faire remarquer :

« Des tas de gens prennent des vacances. Tu la reverra lorsqu'elle reviendra, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il serra si fortement les lèvres qu'elles en perdirent leur couleur. Elle le regarda se crisper pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce-qu'il relâche enfin la pression.

« Je ne pense pas, murmura-t-il alors dans un filet de voix. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas.

« Comment ça ? dit-elle. »

Il frissonna en secouant la tête.

« Laisse tomber.

- Non, dis-moi ! protesta la jeune fille. »

Il détourna le regard. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il avait fait… Il ne voulait pas lui dire, il voulait que personne ne sache, comme si cela pouvait non faire disparaître mais au moins atténuer sa faute. Alexis s'était aperçue que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se raidit imperceptiblement et se rapprocha de lui.

« Papa, ça va ? »

Oui. Oui, il allait bien, non ? Et brusquement, il se surpris entrain de refouler des larmes. Il n'allait plus jamais pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'approcher la femme de ses rêves. A moins de trois cent mètres du commissariat quelqu'un lui tirerait dessus, et il l'aurait mérité. C'était peut-être ça, le pire. Il l'avait mérité, amplement mérité. Alors que… Il ignorait s'il avait déjà prononcé ces mots en face d'elle, et le fait qu'il soit toujours en vie lui faisait fermement supposer que non, mais il avait promis qu'il la protégerait. Qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il se l'était promis, il l'avait promis au Ciel. D'une certaine façon, il l'avait promis à Johanna Beckett.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait honteusement brisé sa promesse. Quoique, ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas si grave, si ? Il se reprit immédiatement. Bien sûr que si, c'était grave. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Jamais. Et la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait en face du lieutenant de police, elle lui infligerait une craniotomie pour le moins primaire, les instruments chirurgicaux se résumant en une balle de calibre 38 bien sentie.

« Papa ? s'enquit Alexis. Tu veux que… je te laisse ?

- Non… reste. »

Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Autrement, il allait devenir fou. Mais à peu près chaque personne qu'il connaissait - ou du moins celles qu'il pouvait considérer comme ses amis, et donc dont le principal intérêt n'était ni son porte-feuille, ni son succès - le traiterait de… d'imbécile. En probablement un peu plus vulgaire. Martha lui lancerait un regard excédé avant de décider que, oui, la malchance amoureuse qu'il subissait était une malédiction familiale, mais qu'il tirait ce manque de tact de son père exclusivement, ou peut-être d'une des nounous qui l'avait élevé - mais en tout cas pas de la grande actrice qu'était Martha Rodgers. Alexis… Elle serait à jamais persuadée que son père était un être infâme et indigne d'à peu près tout, mais… Sa fille donnait de bons conseils, après-tout. Et puis… il verrait bien.

« Elle… »

Il s'éclaircit la voix. Alexis avait tendu l'oreille.

« Elle m'a giflé. »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

« Sé…Sérieusement ? balbutia-t-elle.

- C'était mérité, prévint-il en baissant la tête. »

S'ensuivit un long silence, durant lequel Alexis tentait d'accuser le coup et Rick grattait scrupuleusement du bout de l'ongle le coin du bureau.

« Je l'ai traitée de garce, lâcha-t-il brutalement. »

Incrédule, Alexis mit plus de temps que nécessaire pour faire une phrase.

« Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, lança-t-elle d'une traite.

- C'est pas vrai… »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux en une prière de soulagement silencieuse, et rejeta la tête en arrière. Qu'il était drôle, ce papa…

« Je l'ai traitée de _sale_ garce, poursuivit Castle. »

* * *

Seule dans sa baignoire, Kate Beckett copinait avec le stade terminale de la congélation. Elle n'avait même pas senti l'eau se refroidir, plongée dans de profondes réflexions. Morose, elle se repassait en boucle sa dispute avec l'écrivain à succès qu'était Richard Castle.

Elle était déjà anxieuse à cause de l'absence qu'elle imposait à son équipe, et agacée que tout le monde en sache plus qu'elle sur celui qu'elle était censée superviser, et ladite personne s'était pointée en retard. Enfin, ''retard'' était un euphémisme. Est-ce que quelqu'un de sensé arrivait dix minutes avant la fermeture générale en prétextant des bouchons ? Un docteur, un pilote, un professeur, un commerçant ; personne ne se permettait ça. A moins d'avoir une excuse en béton. Et là, celle de Castle était plutôt en papier mâché, étant donné que la super-journaliste qui animait le TV-Trafic toutes les deux heures venait _à la minute _de s'extasier sur la ''brusque fluidité des routes New-Yorkaises, un première depuis des mois''.

Mais bon, Kate aurait dû le savoir, Castle n'obéissait qu'à ses propres lois, sur lesquelles on aurait pu disserter sur _un timbre poste_. Non, on aurait même pu le faire _sur la mine de stylo qui permettrait d'écrire sur ledit timbr_e.

Ensuite, au lieu de faire profil bas, le pseudo-écrivain s'était intéressé d'un peu trop près à son programme de cette semaine de congé qu'elle s'offrait, faisant une fixation injustifiée sur le fait que c'était Josh qui lui tiendrait compagnie. S'il avait su que c'était… Bref. Les piques et le sarcasme avaient volés, assertis de pseudo-vérités qui n'auraient certainement pas dû être prononcées, chacun prenant comme meilleure arme de défense l'attaque. Et il l'avait traitée de sale garce ! Elle !

Bon, elle lui avait retournée une magnifique baffe, mais quand même. Ce n'était que partie remise. S'il s'avisait seulement de l'approcher… Elle lui ferait regretté d'être écrivain. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle en était persuadée. Elle lui ferait ravaler les mots qu'il lui avait crachés à la figure. En grelottant, elle se hissa hors de la baignoire.

* * *

Plutôt décontenancée par ce que venait de lui raconter son père, Alexis cherchait désespérément une solution pour que l'écrivain et la jeune policière se pardonnent, se marient, et vivent heureux avec tout plein d'enfants. Quoique, pour les enfants, elle verrait plus tard.

« Va la voir, dis-lui que tu es désolé, décida l'adolescente.

- Je _suis_ désolé. Si elle n'est pas capable de le deviner toute seule, et bien…

- Non, mais tu le fais exprès ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. Tu es désolé, et elle le sait, tout le monde le sait, étant donné que ça se voit comme le milieu de la figure que vous… »

Le regard de son paternel fit changer brusquement la fin de sa phrase de trajectoire.

« … que vous êtes amis, improvisa Alexis. Mais ça arrangerait vraiment les choses si tu allait le lui dire en face. »

La jeune fille rousse fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête avant de déclarer :

« J'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de te dire ça. _N'importe qu_i irait s'excuser de lui-même.

- Pas ''n'importe qui'', protesta Richard d'une toute petite voix.

- Bref, reprit-elle, tu vas la voir, tu t'excuses, et…

- Et si elle le prend mal ? Si elle me met dehors ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Elle _le_ _prendra_ mal, et elle te _mettra_ dehors, répliqua Alexis. C'est pour ça qu'après tu attendras quelques jours avant une seconde tentative… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, démoralisé.

« Ça va être marrant, tiens, grogna-t-il.

- T'avais qu'à penser aux conséquences. »

_10:37_

Elle avait du mal à respirer.

C'est ce dont elle se se rendit compte lorsque son cerveau se reconnecta doucement au moment présent. Chacune de ses respirations lui arrachaient un sifflement paniqué. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait bouché les voies respiratoires à l'aide de sachets en plastiques roulés en boules. Sa tête. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. La douleur qui lui fendait violemment le crâne en deux le lui affirmait.

« Caroline, lança alors une voix venue de nulle part. Cela faisait longtemps, ma chérie… »

* * *

Vous voulez une phrase hyper longue pour vous brouiller les neurones ? Non ? D'acc.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews ! (Et non, c'est pas un rêve, je poste la suite _même pas une semaine après_…O_o)

Ah, horreur ! J'avais dit dans le premier chapitre que je mettrai les numéros des chapitres ''en gras et au milieu'', et pour le chapitre deux, je ne l'avais pas fait ! Honte sur moi. Breef.

(On m'a fait remarquer que mes ndla étaient longues, alors… :P)

**Chapitre 3**

« Richard Castle, tu es un idiot. »

L'écrivain ferma les yeux et grimaça en entendant la voix de sa mère. Maudissant sa fille, il se retourna lentement, très lentement, degré par degré, jusqu'à avoir Martha dans son angle de vision. L'exaspération mêlée à de la pitié qu'il rencontra dans le regard de l'actrice lui inculqua une furieuse envie de se replier sur lui même et de se mettre à… à bouder. Réaction légèrement immature, mais qui serait très fortement justifiée par le savon qu'il allait se prendre.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, sans vraiment savoir si ces mots allaient le sauver ou l'enterrer.

- Je te demande pardon ? »

Bon, vu comme c'était parti, la seconde possibilité prenait un certain avantage sur la première. Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel et vint s'asseoir en face de lui, gardant sa supériorité face à son fils qui s'était plus ou moins tassé sur sa chaise.

« Tu es idiot, répéta-t-elle calmement.

- Je sais, répondit-il d'une traite précipitamment. »

Martha abandonna alors son masque froid de mère réprimandeuse pour revêtir son costume d'artiste.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es mon fils, s'indigna-t-elle en agrémentant sa réplique de papillonnement de cils et d'un geste du poignet censés représentés un évanouissement. Manquer de respect à une jeune femme aussi adorable, c'est…

- Elle m'a giflé, ajouta Castle d'une voix morne. On est quitte. »

Sa mère fit un bond de deux mètres sur sa chaise :

« Encore heureux qu'elle t'ait giflé ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle t'ait laissé faire ! Et crois-moi, non seulement je l'applaudis, mais l'envie de t'en mettre une deuxième me démange fortement ! »

Il baissa les yeux, conscient qu'il n'avait plus l'âge de recevoir une fessée de sa mère, et que celle-ci le savait très bien, mais reconnaissant aussi qu'il ne l'aurait pas volée.

« Je vais aller m'excuser, promit-il. Lorsqu'elle reviendra au commissariat.

- J'espère bien, que tu vas aller t'excuser, rétorqua Martha avant de prendre une voix plus douce : Tu vas laisser le malaise s'installer pendant une semaine avant d'agir ?

- Je lui laisse le temps de… »

Il fit un moulinet avec ses bras :

«…digérer les évènements passés. »

Martha hocha la tête sans cesser d'exprimer son désapprouvement, et s'appuya contre le mur en sondant son fils du regard.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous en veniez à vous battre ?

- Elle prend des vacances… »

Sa mère lui lança un regard ironique.

«… et j'ai un peu perdu mes moyens, continua-t-il. Pour ma défense, elle aussi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant le haussement de sourcil sarcastique de l'actrice. Elle était à cran, et moi j'étais en retard.

- En retard ? releva Martha. Mais qui t'a éduqué ?

- Une des innombrables baby-sitters que tu avais employées pour ça, répondit-il. »

Elle secoua la tête, lui demandant implicitement de laisser ce sujet de conversation sur le bord du trottoir et de poursuivre son récit.

« En réalité, réalisa Castle d'un ton songeur, je ne sais même pas quel était réellement le problème; le fait que je sois en retard ou bien que je ne lui ai pas dit que j'allais à ma première hier soir.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? répéta-t-elle, démunie.

- Elle s'en fiche, d'habitude, se défendit l'écrivain. Et là je n'ai pas trouvé le moment de…

- Mais les femmes ne s'en fichent jamais ! s'exaspéra sa mère. Je ne t'ai donc rien appris ? »

Il roula des yeux.

« Donc je devrais lui faire parvenir un exemplaire de mon agenda ? s'agaça-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais-

- Non, parce-qu'elle ne m'avais pas prévenu non plus, qu'elle prenait des vacances ! rétorqua-t-il. Tout le commissariat est au courant, sauf moi ! »

Martha ne répondit rien, et il s'obligea à prendre une respiration normale.

« Bon, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus calme, le soucis c'est que cela ne s'est pas arrêté sur cette frustration réciproque. J'ai demandé très gentiment si elle partait avec Josh, et elle n'a pas démenti.

- Et alors ? le questionna l'actrice.

- Et alors, je ne l'aime pas, ce mec. Et puis, elle m'a dit avoir rompu avec lui. Elle m'a menti !

- Pas forcément, répliqua-t-elle. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas déballer sa vie privée sur son lieu de travail, c'est tout. Peut-être qu'elle prend juste des jours de congés pour se retrouver en tête à tête avec elle-même, ou pour aller voir son père.

- En plein milieu d'une enquête ? hésita-t-il. Et puis, elle me l'aurait dit, si son père allait mal, non ? Elle me parle souvent de lui, maintenant.

- Eh bien, votre relation s'améliore au fil du temps, se réjouit l'actrice. »

Son fils se rembrunit.

« Oui, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Elle l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un sourire désolé, et il continua:

« Je me suis emporté. Je lui ai dit des choses que je n'aurais pas dû dire, et elle a dit des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire.

- Une dispute, c'est banal, fit remarquer Martha. Et tu l'as insultée juste pour ça ?

- J'étais pas dans mon état normal, grommela Castle. Il devait y avoir des trucs bizarre dans les cocktails, jeudi soir. Les effets viennent tout juste de s'estomper.

- Mon fils se drogue ? s'écria l'actrice d'une voix suraiguë.

- Mais non, grogna-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement, songeur. Ou du moins pas consciemment. »

Il tapota doucement la main de sa mère, qui semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil, et se redressa.

« Bon, je vais voir Alexis, j'ai deux mots à lui dire.

- Euh… à quel propos ? s'enquit Martha d'une voix innocente. »

Il lui lança un regard incendiaire et monta les escaliers. Il frappa à la porte qui était entrouverte, et la poussa doucement avant d'entrer. Sa fille était allongée sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Richard s'approcha d'elle, et elle retira ses écouteurs d'un air amer.

« Alors ? chercha-t-il à savoir. Ce rendez-vous avec… Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ? Coralie ?

- Caroline, répondit sa fille d'une voix dénuée d'entrain.

- Caroline, c'est ça. Elle…euh… va bien ?

- Elle n'est pas venue.

- Oh. »

Perturbé par l'effet que cela avait sur sa fille, il tenta de la réconforter.

« Elle avait peut-être du retard, dit-t-il.

- J'ai attendu une demie heure, répliqua Alexis.

- Ou alors peut-être qu'elle a été retenue par ses parents. »

La jeune fille se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Elle fronça des sourcils en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« C'est bizarre ce qu'elle m'a dit sur ses parents, remarqua-t-elle. Je crois que sa mère habite ici, à New-York, mais que Caroline vit à… »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« A Atlanta, continua-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

- Si ses parents sont divorcés, cela n'a rien d'étrange, murmura Castle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. »

Alexis admit la chose d'un hochement de tête et se blottit contre lui. Ils demeurèrent quelques instants enlacés, mais la jeune fille rousse finit par repousser son étreinte.

« Mais on a confirmé notre rendez-vous ce matin-même ! s'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a changé d'avis entre temps ?

- Appelle-la, suggéra son père en haussant les épaules. »

Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire en lui tapotant le bras.

« Allez, moi je vais passer au Commissariat pour voir si je peux aider. »

Malgré sa surprise, l'adolescente pris le soin de choisir ses mots :

« Tu y vas même s'il n'y a qu'Esposito et Ryan ?

- Tu veux dire ''même s'il n'y a pas Beckett'' ? traduisit Richard. »

Il lui adressa un sourire coupable et soupira avant de reprendre la parole :

« Appelle ton amie, et tiens-moi au courant. »

Elle acquiesça et se laissa retomber dans son oreiller dès que son paternel eut passé le pas de la porte.

* * *

Richard hésita devant la porte d'entrée vitrée du Commissariat. Ce que lui avait dit sa mère le perturbait, et maintenant il en venait à douter qu'attendre que Kate revienne de ses '''vacances'' soit une vraie bonne idée. En même temps, il ignorait si elle était occupée - par exemple avec un certain Josh. Il ne savait même pas si elle était ou non chez elle ! En soupirant, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il s'était mis dans un beau merdier. Démoralisé, il décida de prétendre l'innocence en attendant de prendre une décision quant à sa meilleure amie, et il poussa la porte pour rejoindre ses deux amis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Javier lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et qu'il s'avança vers eux.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir de constater qu'on est aimé, répliqua l'écrivain en faisant la moue.

- Non, mais sérieusement, fit Kevin en faisant rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à leur hauteur, on ne pensait pas que tu viendrais si ta baby-sitter s'absentait.

- Elle fait plus que s'absenter, grommela Rick. »

Ses deux coéquipiers lui adressèrent un regard moqueur, et il plissa les yeux avant de poursuivre :

« Mais puisqu'elle _s'absente_, je m'autoproclame officiellement… »

Il marqua une légère pose, avant de se délecter de la fin de sa phrase :

«… _votre supérieur_. »

Les deux policiers s'étranglèrent et il leur lança un sourire narquois. Au même instant, l'ascenseur émit son petit tintement caractéristiques, et les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, et une jeune femme jaillit de la cabine, ses cheveux battants sèchement ses épaules à chaque pas précipité qu'elle faisait. Elle allait vite, courant presque dans l'allée du 12th District, et Rick déglutit en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de Kate… et que d'après la flamme agressive qui flambait dans ses yeux, elle était sur le point de le tuer.

Mais elle ne laissa pas la moindre émotion autre que cette fureur qui l'accompagnait paraître lorsque ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie ? souffla Ryan à l'oreille de l'écrivain. »

Rick s'arracha à la vision de Kate leur fonçant droit dessus, et remarqua que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient discrètement penchés vers lui. Il feignit l'innocence.

« Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? bredouilla-t-il en tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Je… »

Il s'interrompit lorsque la jeune femme passa telle une ombre fulgurante devant eux, pour s'arrêter brutalement en aimantant une photo sur le tableau blanc avec tellement de force que celui-ci s'en retrouva ébranlé pendant quelques secondes.

« Caroline Cunningham, énonça-t-elle froidement avant de se tourner sèchement vers eux. Quatorze ans. »

Elle les jaugea silencieusement du regard, et Ryan se risqua à demander :

« Comment est-ce qu'elle est morte ? »

Kate fut prise d'un grand frisson, et se rapprocha sensiblement d'eux avant de planter son regard tour à tour dans celui de chacun des trois hommes avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Ok. Elle est, d'après ce que l'on sait, toujours en vie, Dieu merci. C'est une affaire… différente de celles que nous avons l'habitude de mener. Les parents ne savent pas qui est impliqué, personne ne le sait, il peut y avoir des flics corrompus dans le coup. Il peut y avoir… »

Elle secoua la tête et respira profondément.

« Ses parents ont fait appel à moi car ils ont confiance. Moins il y aura de personnes au courant, mieux ça vaudra. Qui est avec moi ? »

Bien qu'étonné, Castle vit en cela une possible occasion de se racheter, et leva timidement le bras. Beckett le foudroya du regard, le laissant déglutir sans y prêter attention. Esposito et Ryan se sondèrent mutuellement des yeux avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

Beckett ne laissa rien paraître, mais ils purent lire dans ses iris froides une brève reconnaissance. La jeune femme passa rapidement une main dans ses boucles brunes, et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau.

« D'accord. J'ai vu les parents. Caroline était à New York pour quelques jours, elle est arrivée hier après-midi et semble avoir disparu ce matin, tôt. Avant 7:00. »

Castle ouvrit la bouche, mais elle l'ignora et Javier prit la parole avant que le moindre son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à New York ? »

Le lieutenant le sonda du regard avant de répondre précautionneusement :

« En visite chez sa mère.

- Ses parents ne sont plus ensemble ? s'informa Kevin. »

Cette fois, Kate secoua la tête :

« Écoutez, les gars, je sais que ça va être compliqué, mais moins on en saura, mieux ça vaudra.

- On est censés enquêter sans pouvoir enquêter ? protesta son collègue. »

La jeune femme soupira. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait bien qu'il avait raison. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Désormais, plus personne n'avait le choix.

« Je sais que ça va être difficile. Mais on va faire du mieux que l'on pourra, d'accord ?»

Ryan et Esposito la regardèrent longtemps, et Kevin finit par acquiescer. Kate se tourna vers Castle, et fut décontenancée de le voir s'être rapproché du tableau.

« Castle ? s'enquit Javier.

- Je… Je la connais. »

Blême, il se tourna vers eux.

« Je… balbutia-t-il. »

Sur le pied de guerre, Kate s'était inexorablement rapprochée de l'écrivain.

« Vous la connaissez ? répéta-t-elle, soudainement attentive.

- Oui, elle… »

Il désigna la photo de l'index.

« Alexis a fait sa connaissance hier, elle… Oh mon Dieu, réalisa-t-il subitement, Alexis…

Ne comprenant pas, elle lui lança un regard destiné à le faire s'exprimer.

« Il faut que je la prévienne, expliqua-t-il, elle-

- Vous étiez là quand j'ai dit que cette enquête devait se dérouler en comité réduit ? le coupa le lieutenant Beckett, agacée.

- Je… »

Elle détourna la tête, montrant que le sujet était clos, en partie car il ne l'intéressait plus et qu'elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, et elle reporta son attention sur les deux policiers. Castle roula des yeux, en un parfaite imitation de sa muse, et Kevin ne put retenir un sourire.

« Une gamine de quatorze ans a disparu, et cela te fait rire, Ryan ? releva-t-elle en se faisant fureur pour maîtriser sa voix qui avait tendance à vouloir partir dans les suraigus.

- C'est pas moi, c'est… »

Il ne mit pas longtemps à se résigner à ne pas se défendre, sa supérieur semblait être à fleur de peau et la mine catastrophée de Castle à l'idée qu'il le dénonce le fit définitivement renoncer. Calé dans son fauteuil, Esposito cherchait par où commencer leur nouvelle enquête.

« Gates n'est pas au courant ? supposa-t-il. »

Kate grimaça instantanément et déglutit :

« Pour l'instant non, et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui en parler. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de nous mettre ''Sir'' à dos. »

Elle avait inconsciemment baissé la voix en jetant un coup d'œil furtif autour d'elle. C'était étrange, remarqua l'écrivain. Habituellement, la jeune femme n'avait pas réellement peur de leur supérieur. Une pâle inquiétude à l'idée que Gates vienne se mêler de leurs enquêtes, sans doute, mais le ressenti majeur de Beckett vis à vis de Victoria était surtout constitué d'un agacement perpétuel, agacement dû au fait qu'elle avait pris ''la'' place du Capitaine Montgomery, que ses méthodes de travail différaient en bien des point des siennes, et peut-être aussi dû au fait qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment Castle.

Mais aujourd'hui, Kate semblait nourrir plus qu'une inquiétude à propos des intrusions souvent à fin malheureuse du Capitaine dans ses enquêtes. D'accord, Victoria leur retirerait instantanément l'affaire avant de la confier aux équipes appropriées et, probablement, de sévir, mais en fin de compte, est-ce que cela ne vaudrait pas mieux pour Caroline ? Pour tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Esposito et Ryan continuerait à travailler sur leur cas actuel, Beckett retournerait en vacances, et lui, il… Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, il était destiné à souffrir pour une durée encore indéterminée, alors…

« Elle est donc sortie de chez elle ce matin. On sait pourquoi ? demanda Esposito. »

Kate secoua la tête.

« Non. On n'est même pas sûrs qu'elle soit sortie, mais c'est ce qui semble le plus probable : aucune trace d'effraction, et ses clés ont disparu. »

Castle s'éclaircit la voix afin d'attirer l'attention de ses ''collègues'' sur lui. Les trois policiers se tournèrent vers lui, Beckett s'empressant de revêtir son regard furieux.

« Vous m'écoutez, maintenant ? s'enquit-il. »

Personne ne répondit, et il laissa échapper un soupir désabusé, immédiatement réprimé par le regard noir de Beckett.

« Ok, poursuivit-il précipitamment, Alexis sait peut-être ce qui s'est passé. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

« Du moins en partie, hein, précisa-t-il. Elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous ce matin, d'après Alexis, Caroline n'est jamais venue. »

Il savoura silencieusement la vision des trois policiers suspendus à ses lèvres, mais avec le regard incendiaire de Kate -lui rappelant minutieusement la scène de la veille- il déchanta rapidement, retrouvant un air humble. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de sortir son téléphone portable de l'attraper avec deux doigts et de l'agiter lentement, proposant en s'accréditant d'une expression faussement innocente :

« Peut-être que je devrais l'appeler, _maintenant_…»

Beckett tenta judicieusement d'ignorer la voix intérieur qui lui disait de lui faire manger son cellulaire par les oreilles, et se contenta de l'autoriser platement à passer son appel. Elle le détestait. Elle le détestait vraiment. Mais il fallait qu'elle mette la scène de la veille et son ''sale garce'' entre parenthèses, qu'elle se concentre exclusivement sur Caroline. Même si elle savait pertinemment que les éléments qui étaient en leur possession ne les aiderait aucunement à résoudre cette enquête. Ils n'avaient pas de moyens d'enquêter. Ils étaient entraînés à retrouver des assassins, des criminels, pas des enfants disparus. Elle l'avait fait, deux fois. Cinquante pour cent d'échec. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, fixa son regard sur la photo accrochée au tableau. Sa vision se brouilla, tandis qu'elle tentait à grands renforts de réfréner ses larmes. Des gens comptaient sur elle, tellement de gens.

Et elle, eh bien... Elle, elle savait qu'elle ne retrouverait pas Caroline.

* * *

Sur ce, bon week-end !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Caroline eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières semblaient comme engourdies, et elle eut vite fait de se rendre compte que le reste de son corps se trouvait en pareil état. Elle attendit patiemment que sa torpeur se dissipe, et bougea précautionneusement ses membres ankylosés, grimaçant sous l'effet du sang qui affluait brusquement. Lorsque les fourmis qui lui martelaient l'intérieur du corps s'estompèrent, elle bascula lourdement sur le dos en gémissant. Là, elle s'aperçut que la pièce n'était pas, comme elle l'avait d'abord supposé, plongée dans une obscurité totale. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte, qu'elle devinait fermée à double tours sans l'avoir jamais approchée. Un rapide regard circulaire lui apprit que la pièce était exempte d'un quelconque mobilier. Elle était seule, sur le sol froid, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas fait médecine, son avant bras gauche lui semblait faire un angle droit plutôt préoccupant. Pour l'instant, la douleur ne se faisait pas encore ressentir. Caroline était focalisée sur cela. Elle n'avait pas mal. Pas encore.

''Rappelle-toi, murmura une voix douce dans sa tête. Caroline, Caroline ! Assieds-toi deux secondes et écoute-moi. Écoute Maman, ma chérie ! ''

Elle se sentit revenir en arrière. Elle était petite, comme le lui prouvait le fait que le haut de son crâne n'atteigne pas la table de la cuisine. Sa mère tentait sans grand résultat d'accaparer son attention, sous le regard amusé de son père.

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais, se moqua celui-ci. Elle est bien plus intéressée par cette chaise que par toi. Hein, ma fille ! s'écria-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. »

Il souleva Caroline dans les airs, s'attirant immédiatement les foudres de l'enfant qui fondit en larme.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, chuchota-t-il en déposant la petite fille sur la chaise qu'elle essayait d'escalader.

- Je suis plus intéressante qu'une vulgaire chaise ? se plaignit la jeune femme.

- Bon, Caro, intervint son père en entreprenant d'atténuer ses pleurs. Écoute Maman. C'est pour ton bien… »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la mère de son enfant en retenant son hilarité.

«… et pour son bien à elle, aussi. Allez, ma puce. Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire, déjà ? s'enquit-il avec hypocrisie. »

Elle le fusilla du regard et le poussa en grommelant pour revenir dans le champs de vision de sa fille.

« Caroline…

- Elle a à peine un an. Résigne-toi. Les seuls mots qu'elle comprend sont ''chocolat'' et ''doudou''. »

Aujourd'hui, Caroline ignorait si ce souvenir était authentique ou si elle l'avait inventé d'elle-même, après avoir maintes et maintes fois entendu sa mère raconter cet épisode. La discussion entière autour de ce sujet avait finalement eu lieu plusieurs années plus tard. Elle était plus grande, cinq ou six ans, peut-être. Sa mère avait réussi à accaparer son attention tandis qu'elle lui brossait doucement les cheveux.

« Chérie, avait-elle dit, si un jour tu te trouves loin d'ici, seule…

- Pourquoi je me retrouverais loin d'ici, Maman ?

- Je… Kidnappé. Tu connais ce mot ? »

Caroline avait secoué sagement la tête.

« Eh bien, c'est lorsqu'un enfant est… volé. »

L'enfant avait écarquillé les yeux.

« On peut voler un enfant ? s'était-elle exclamée.

- Concrètement, c'est interdit par la loi, lui avait expliqué sa mère. Mais il arrive que cela se produise.

- C'est pas bien.

- Non, ce n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout. Si un jour cela t'arrivais… »

La jeune femme avait pu constater que sa fille lui accordait désormais toute son attention.

« Si un jour tu te retrouvais en pareille situation, promets-moi quelque chose…

- Si tu veux.

- Promets-moi que tu n'oublierais pas que Maman t'aime. Que je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. D'accord ?

- Mmh.

- Promets.

- Je promets.

- Promets-moi aussi que tu répèterais ton nom. Souvent. Le plus souvent possible.

- Mon nom ?

- Oui. Montre-moi, avait ordonné sa mère.

- Caroline Schwarz. Comme ça ?

- C'est parfait, lui assura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. N'oublie jamais ça. »

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle contemplait sans réaction une contusion sur son bras valide, allongée sur le sol poussiéreux, il semblait à Caroline que cette époque était loin, extrêmement loin, et bien révolue. Mais paradoxalement, l'impression que sa mère venait juste de lui chuchoter ces mots à l'oreille la saisissait.

« Elle est là, se murmura-t-elle. Juste là. »

Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa mère lui avait fait promettre cela. Mais aujourd'hui, elle le savait. Elle avait conscience que la plupart des enfants enlevés, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas tués, ne gardaient aucunes traces de leur identité, des années après. Souviens-toi… Souviens-toi qui tu es. D'où tu viens.

« Caroline. Je m'appelle Caroline, murmura-t-elle à mi-voix. Caroline Schwarz. Caroline Schwarz. Caroline… »

* * *

Le cœur palpitant, fatiguée, Kate tentait de ne pas exploser et tuer l'homme qui vrombissait autour d'elle sans but précis. Assise sur son bureau, ses iris, plus sombres que la moyenne pour l'occasion fixée sur la photo de l'adolescente, elle se sommait de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par un vulgaire écrivain. Qui l'avait insultée, qui plus est. Mais elle fut forcée de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait être déconcentrer, puisqu'il n'y avait strictement aucune pistes. Ou tout du moins, aucune qu'elle puisse suivre.

« L'Univers est tellement… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, de peur de devenir trop déplacée. Après la fureur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait appris que Caroline avait disparu, la fureur et la haine, l'adrénaline qui empoisonnait ses veines était brusquement retombée, la laissant seule et démunie devant un tableau blanc. Son impuissance la heurtait violemment, et elle détestait cette sensation.

« On… on va la retrouver, assura Castle. »

Elle ferma les yeux, pas encore prête à tourner le regard vers l'homme qui l'avait déçue, tellement déçue… Il avait hésité à s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais avait finalement renoncé à cette initiative, préférant avancer étape par étape, et si possible conserver la vie le plus longtemps possible.

« Des tas d'enfants ne sont jamais retrouvés, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, le faisant sursauter. »

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui prêterait assez de considération pour lui répondre. Mis en confiance par ce début de conversation, il poursuivit :

« On retrouvera Caroline. On la retrouvera…

- On ne peut même pas tout faire pour, répliqua amèrement le lieutenant. »

Rick se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut … »

Mais la policière s'était levée et s'était déjà éloignée. En soupirant, il décida d'aller s'attarder auprès d'Esposito et de Ryan avant de rejoindre la jeune femme.

« Quoi de neuf ? s'enquit-il après s'être éclaircit la voix en approchant de ses deux amis.

- Eh bien… On ne sait pas, dit Javier en laissant percevoir une pointe de désillusion.

- On a besoin d'informations, mais Beckett nous interdit implicitement d'en trouver, poursuivit Kevin. »

Les trois hommes grimacèrent.

« Bon, décida Castle après avoir longuement hésité, je vais aller lui… la consulter. »

Il agrémenta sa phrase d'un léger mouvement de la main traduisant le peu de probabilité de réussites qu'allait recueillir sa tentative. Il s'attira les sourires d'encouragement des deux policiers, et découragé avant même d'avoir commencé, il s'approcha de Kate.

« Je… commença-t-il. »

Elle l'ignora, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu. Il aurait espéré la retrouver un peu moins froide.

« Espo et Ryan ne savent pas comment faire, continua-t-il avec persévérance.

- Ils ont leur diplôme, oui ou non ? s'agaça-t-elle.

- Il ne peuvent pas mener une enquête s'ils n'ont pas les moyens de se pencher sur ce qui se rapporte à Caroline…

- Alexis ne devrait plus tarder, de toute façon, lança-t-elle. »

Et elle se détourna de lui, marquant la fin de leur discussion.

« Oui, murmura-t-il. »

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Bouleversée, Kate s'enferma dans les toilettes pour femmes. Elle était coincée, accolée dos au mur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Une gamine de quatorze ans était prisonnière quelque part. Et elle, elle savait pourquoi. Elle savait qu'au fond, elle avait une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, strictement rien faire. À la moindre tentative, ils la tueraient. Et Katherine n'osait même pas envisager ce qui se passerait s'ils découvraient que la police était sur le coup. Enfin, sur le coup, mais d'une manière toute relative, bien sûr. Elle balança violemment son poing contre la paroi, et un gémissement de douleur étouffé franchit ses lèvres lorsque ses phalanges craquèrent. Mais elle s'était tout au plus tordu un ou deux doigts, et elle recommença de son autre main à frapper le mur avec toute la rage qu'elle peinait à contenir en elle.

Si elle ne faisait rien, et que Caroline n'était jamais retrouvée ou mourrait, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il fallait agir. Elle essuya ses yeux, et fit couler l'eau du robinet un moment, comme si ses pensées sombres pouvaient être emportés par l'eau et disparaître dans le siphon, puis elle ajusta sa chemise et déverrouilla la porte. Il était là, dans l'expectative, les yeux brillant encore de l'hésitation à frapper. Elle le dévisagea momentanément, et passa en le bousculant légèrement.

« Kate… commença Castle.

- Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Elle ne s'était pas retournée. Ses mots étaient froids, rigides.

« Kate… répéta-t-il pour lui même. »

Mais elle ne l'a pas entendu. Soudainement mû par une pulsion de colère, il la rattrapa et déambula à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle forçait l'allure.

« Beckett, on doit en parler. On doit s'expliquer à propos d'hier, on doit-

- Ce n'est pas le moment, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

- Il n'y aura pas… Il n'y a pas de moment réservé pour cela dans le futur. Il n'y aura pas de moment spécialement conçu pour que l'on puisse en parler. »

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna brutalement vers lui. Instantanément, il vit qu'elle avait pleuré. Il savait que cela la perturbait, les disparitions d'enfants, il avait déjà pu le constater. Mais la dernière fois, il était à ses côtés, avec elle. Aujourd'hui, elle avait construit une magnifique muraille par dessus le mur qu'elle portait en elle, afin de protéger cette première barrière scrupuleusement bâtie. Pour renforcer ses frontières. Assurer sa garde.

« Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai la tête à ça ? Que je peux me permettre de perdre du temps à disserter sur des enfantillages ? cracha-t-elle. »

Des enfantillages. Il n'y crut pas une seule seconde. Elle non plus. C'était bien plus grave que cela. Ils contemplèrent mutuellement le sol, fuyant le regard l'un de l'autre, sans un bruit, sans bouger. Se fut Castle qui brisa ce silence, d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

« Je… ne le pensais pas. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ce que j'ai dit, poursuivit-il avec fermeté. Je ne le pensais pas.

- Je sais, lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix. »

Soulagé, il souffla imperceptiblement avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas terminé. Elle ne lui pardonnait en aucun cas.

« Je- » commença-t-elle, mais ils furent interrompus par le tintement caractéristique que l'ascenseur laissait échapper lorsque les portes s'ouvraient.

Il se tournèrent d'un bloc, et tombèrent nez à nez avec Alexis. La jeune rousse semblait empreinte d'inquiétude.

« Papa… Lieutenant Beckett, aperçut-elle en apercevant la jeune femme.

- Tu peux m'appeler Kate, rappela celle-ci avec un fragile sourire. »

Alexis hocha la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers on père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu m'en dire plus au téléphone ?

- Mesure de précaution, intervint froidement Beckett.

- Viens ma puce, dit Castle. Je vais… t'exposer la situation. »

Perplexe et vaguement agacée, Alexis les suivit en direction d'une des salles d'interrogatoires. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas être interrogée, sinon son père ne serait pas présent. Et puis, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais une appréhension enserrait son cœur, elle avait rarement vu son père aussi grave. Même lorsqu'il était malade, même lorsque Meredith appelait pour décommander une visite qu'elle avait promis à sa fille, même lorsqu'un épisode d'un feuilleton idiot était déprogrammé à la télé, même quand le traiteur chinois se trompait dans sa livraison, Richard Castle réussissait toujours avec brio à diluer avec humour l'amertume qui s'abattait sur eux. Mais pour l'heure, il ne riait pas du tout. D'où la crainte d'Alexis qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de plus grave encore, bien qu'on puisse facilement admettre que manger des raviolis à la place du riz cantonnais promis n'était pas en soit un drame. Ils passèrent près du bureau d'Esposito auprès duquel Katherine voulait vérifiée quelque chose, et tandis qu'elle s'entretenait rapidement avec lui, l'adolescente lança un regard circulaire à la salle. Elle se figea lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le tableau blanc de l'équipe.

« Oh non, murmura-t-elle, pâle. Papa… C'est Caroline, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est impliquée dans quelque chose ? »

Castle mit quelques secondes à réagir, mais Beckett les avait déjà entrainés dans la salle au miroir sans tain.

« Pour l'instant, on ne sait rien, expliqua l'écrivain la porte à peine refermée. À part qu'elle a disparu de la circulation ce matin.

- Ton père m'a raconté que tu avais fait sa connaissance, enchaîna Kate. Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quoique ce soit qui indiquerait où elle se trouve ? »

Alexis secoua la tête.

« Non, elle… n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à fuguer… »

Le lieutenant de police s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant.

« On avait convenu de se retrouver, ce matin, reprit la jeune fille. Mais quand je me suis arrivée, il n'y avait plus personne.

- Devant la fontaine Bethesda, c'est ça ? demanda la policière.

- Euh…oui. Comment est-ce que vous êtes au courant ?

- Apparemment, Caroline aurait laissé un mot disant qu'elle se rendait là-bas, ce matin, aux alentours de sept heures.

- D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour un rendez-vous ? s'enquit Castle.

- On avait escompté y aller plus tard, mais elle a décidé de l'avancer. »

Kate se prit la tête dans les mains, son front se plissant sous la réflexion.

« Alexis, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, murmura-t-elle finalement. C'est une enquête différente de celles que j'ai l'habitude de mener. C'est une enquête dangereuse, dans laquelle il faut surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, ses propres paroles. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je ne peux en dire plus à personne. Mais sois prudente.

- Bien sûr, répondit instantanément la jeune fille. »

Castle se mordait la lèvre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait mettre sa fille en danger s'il la mêlait à cette histoire. Mais, de toute manière, elle y était déjà liée, avant même que Caroline ne disparaisse.

« Comment… comment est-ce qu'on peut être sûrs que sa disparition n'est pas volontaire ? hasarda-t-elle. Peut-être qu'elle a voulut-

- Impossible, la coupa Kate. Elle ne connais pas assez New York, elle habite à Atlanta.

- Ses parents ont divorcé ? demanda Rick, se souvenant de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa fille à propos du fait que Caroline n'était pas originaire de New York.

- Je ne divulguerais aucune information, répliqua sèchement Beckett. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

- Mais… protesta l'écrivain.

- Disons qu'il y a un excellent lycée privé là-bas, céda alors le lieutenant de police.

- Ah.

- Elle a peut-être voulu visiter, et elle s'est perdue… insista la petite rousse. »

Le visage de Beckett devint grave.

« Non. Elle… Caroline a déjà subi des tentatives d'enlèvement. »

* * *

Lorsque Caroline ouvrit les yeux, peinant à soulever les paupières, la lumière était allumée. Pourtant, elle était la seule présence vivante dans la pièce. Elle palpa du bout des doigt la ligne de sa mâchoire, et grimaça lorsque le pulpe de son doigt rencontra un liquide poisseux. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger son bras, et elle était maintenant presque sûre qu'il était cassé. Sa tête était douloureuse et elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle avait l'impression que son corps ne l'avait encore jamais fait autant souffrir. Elle se souvenait de chacun des coups. De chacun d'entre eux. Lorsqu'ils l'avait martelée de coups de poing et de coups de pied, lorsqu'ils l'avaient griffée, lorsqu'ils avaient joué avec une lame de couteau effilée juste devant ses yeux.

Son cœur battant la chamade, elle ferma du plus fort qu'elle pu ses paupières rougies. Parce-que ce n'était pas cela qui lui faisait le lus peur, la brutalité et les larmes. Non, pas du tout. Ce qui la paniquait le plus, c'était une phrase, une phrase qui tournait un boucle dans son esprit. Une phrase qui disait « Allez, s'il-te-plaît… Allez… laisse-moi la tuer… ».


End file.
